Today is a difficult day
by TheVillianStratigest
Summary: Salazar's thoughts as he betrays his friends. A novelized version of the betrayal scene in BOII, Mission 9.


**Today is a difficult day. **

_**Salazar's thoughts as he betrays his friends.**_

( Note: This is a novelized version of the Betrayal scene in Call of duty black ops II, mission 9 Odysseus. I don't own anything, BOII the property of Treyarch and its partners. )

The war room had an looming, imposing sense to it. The steel walls and the steel floor did little to add cheer to the room. And this was only on a normal day. Today was not a normal day.

Salazar was standing in the war room inside the US aircraft carrier, the USS Obama. He was standing guard, or so many thought.

He was not alone. 5 other people existed in this room, for different purposes.

There were two US sailors, guns drawn, ready to fire in a moment of danger. They stood at either side of the room.

The third person was Admiral Thomas Briggs, the ships captain and war commander. He ordered many operations that ended in US victory. But he would fail today, Salazar knew.

The fourth person was a technician, just 5 years out of university. Admiral Briggs had seen fit to give him the job of sorting them out of their crisis.

And finally, there was Chloe Lynch. Nicknamed Karma. She was a computer hot-shot that they had fished out of a war-torn floating city. She was now hammering at a keyboard.

Everyone's life was at risk right now. That was a fact. There was one reason: Raul Menendez.

Menendez was a deranged terrorist who designed to dismantle the heart of Capitalism, and to do that he intended to bring down the United States. He had built up his army, and now he was attacking them.

The Irony was that they had actually managed to capture Menendez. It had been a nasty struggle. He had shot down several of their VTOL'S during the battle, and had later shot and killed their under-cover agent. His name was Farid.

But at the end of the day, JSOC had managed to capture Menendez.

There was only one problem.

He wanted to be captured to advance his interests.

* * *

The Chaos had started an hour ago. Hundred's of Menendez's private military had launched a jet-wing assault on Admiral Briggs' fleet and boarded the carrier. All of the efforts of the defending US military only took out a fraction of the PMC'S and it was insufficient. The attack had been commanded surprisingly well, to Menendez's relief. Because his second in command DeFalco had been killed one week ago.

Menendez had escaped in the process, in no small part thanks to Salazar.

Now Salazar was waiting, before he would do what must be done.

That's when he noticed Menendez. He was far off into the other end of the hallway. He was being escorted by a single PMC and they headed straight for Admiral Briggs, who was frantically attempting to get the situation under control.

It was no surprise as to how Menendez got into the very not secure war-room. Briggs had shut down the electrical system seconds ago, in a desperate attempt to regain control of their automatic defences.

Sometimes your opponent will play their move exactly as you want them to.

It was a brief struggle and soon the technician was dead of a gunshot wound, and Menendez held Briggs hostage.

The gunshot jolted everyone else. The two remaining soldiers put their guns up and pointed them at Menendez, who clicked the revolver pointed at Briggs head. '' Back off!'' He warned.

Chloe rose from her chair and gasped at the scene. Her hands went up and she started backing away.

Stupid woman. She had forgotten to wear a weapon. Salazar watched the sneer on Menendez's face as he saw Chloe retreating.

Oh did Menendez ever hate Chloe. She had once worked for Cordis Die, but the little traitor decided to jump and sold them out. But her computer skills were very much in demand, and Menendez needed her. So he sent his 2nd in command DeFalco to take an attack force and extract her. But the US Navy SEALS got to her at the same time and their commander, David Mason, had raked DeFalco from ribcage to collar bone with a stream of bullets from an M8A1 Red Dot Sight assault rifle.

Menendez had been furious when he learned of DeFalco's death and he blamed Chloe for it, because she had been the reason why DeFalco was sent down there to Colossus in the first place. He wanted her dead just as badly as he once wanted her expertise.

* * *

Salazar raised his hands up for show, even with two hand-guns holstered on his hips.

Briggs struggled as much as he was allowed but Menendez had him secure.

'' Salazar.'' The admiral croaked. '' Shoot through me! KILL this son-of-a-bitch!''

This was it.

Salazar drew his handgun and turned it on the US soldier to the left of him. The trigger yielded to his will, as the bullet flew and struck the soldier's head. Crossing such an important line such as this, was certainly far too easy.

The soldier fell foreword, blood streaming from his head.

'' NOOOO!'' Salazar heard Admiral Briggs scream of horror as he realized what was happening. Salazar paid no attention, focusing on the task ahead of him.

The soldier on the right turned to him, a look of shock and horror on his face. Salazar looked him right in the eye as he pulled the trigger. It travelled deeply through the sailor's neck and he went down as well.

Then Chloe spun around and gulped as she saw the two corpses. Fear had drained her face of colour by now as she saw Salazar pointing his gun at her.

She put her hands up as a sign of surrender, pleading in her eyes. Salazar was disgusted with her now, and so was Menendez. So this was Karma. A week, pathetic half-life creature, who acted so smug when she had stronger, more capable people defending her. She was looking so smug and full of herself when she saw Harper dragging DeFalco's body across the landing strip, back in Colossus. But when she was in a situation like this, she harboured under the delusion that if she surrendered then her trouble would be over. She did nothing to defend herself. Salazar knew that if he was in her situation, he would have furiously tried to get out alive, to kill every enemy in the room, gun or no gun. He would have made sure that at least one of the invaders in this room would have never made it out alive. But she didn't. She just raised her hands.

He continued to circle around her, as she became more fearful. Weakly, she mouthed a single word: _Please._

He tilted his head at her and she got the message, as a cloud of doom and resignation settled on her face, as she suddenly realized what she had been denying moments ago: She was not going to make it out of this room alive. They were not going to spare her._ She was going to die._

Salazar was also appalled at how she thought she could surrender. They didn't want her alive. Menendez no longer needed her. Any usefulness she had to him, was greatly exceeded by the problems she had already caused him, and the problems she would continue to cause him, if she lived. Besides, Menendez had sworn that Chloe would suffer unprecedented agony for DeFalco's death. What Salazar would do was mercy. But she did not understand. People like her never understood.

Salazar watched as she set her hands down and turned to the side, facing neither Menendez, nor Salazar. She refused to even look at him. As if that troubled him.

The PMC had his handgun out, in case the situation got out of Salazar's control.

Salazar paid no attention. He pointed his gun at Karma's head.

_It will be quick._ He mouthed to her.

She didn't respond. She knew she was going to die and she had accepted it. She didn't want her killer to be the last thing she saw. She was probably thinking of a happier time.

_Today is a difficult day._

He pulled the trigger. The bullet flew fast and true, through her head. Blood welled up from the shot and she was falling sideways, the light already gone from her eyes. She fell softly to the floor.

_I have done many terrible things in my life._ Salazar thought, as he walked over towards Menendez.

* * *

Menendez nodded in approval, and the PMC put his gun down. Briggs however was enraged.

'' You rotten _Cocksucker!'' _Briggs screamed at Salazar.

Briggs was angry, Salazar understood. '' I'll surrender, when it's done.'' He said to both Menendez and Briggs.

He knew David Mason and Admiral Briggs would never forget nor would they forgive him for what he had done. But he knew that he wouldn't be able to live with the things he has done. Death would be welcome. But first he had to live, to make sure that Menendez succeeded, so that what he did was not in vain.

'' I would rather see you die, than surrender boy!'' Briggs snarled at him.

Menendez threw him down at the computer table.

'' I don't blame you.'' Salazar said to Briggs, as he struggled to get up. Menendez pointed his gun at Brigg's, ready to shoot now that the Admiral's purpose as a hostage was served.

'' Briggs is a good man Menendez. Don't kill him. Shoot him in the leg.'' Salazar spoke up.

'' Why don't you have _Salazar_ do it?'' Briggs asked in disgust.

_BLAM. _

Brigg's fell sideway's and lay still. Salazar checked him. Blood was oozing out of his head.

'' You said there would be no unnecessary killing!'' Salazar shouted at Menendez.

_And yet I shot and killed an unarmed woman who surrendered out of fear for her life. Which one of us is more dammed, me or Menendez?_

'' I decide what is necessary!'' Menendez retorted and he went to work, hacking the ship's defence system. He took out his fake eye and smashed it with his fist, then took out the Celerium chip.

Salazar stood next to the computer, and watched as the computer screen turned red as the Celerium virus finished incubating. He looked back to the dead woman who he had shot.

_Your legacy Chloe. You created this virus that has helped us so much. And now during your time of death, we use your creation to advance our own needs._ Salazar thought.

Finally Menendez was finished. He removed the chip and then they fled the room.

* * *

When Salazar opened the door, he was greeted by 3 sailors.

'' Salazar, what happened?'' One of them asked as Salazar approached him. Suddenly the other two raised their guns as Menendez and his PMC guard made themselves known.

BLAM. The sailor to the right fell as Salazar took them by surprise. The sailor on the left spun towards Salazar but he was quickly gunned down by the PMC. The third sailor took a shot at Menendez but his aim was off, because Salazar shot him in the abdomen.

_Every shot fired is a nail hammered into the grave that damns me for life. _

The sailor clutched his wound and looked up at Salazar. '' What... what have you done?'' He gasped.

'' What needed to be done.'' Salazar answered, as he finished the other man off.

The three of them ran across the lower deck, abandoned momentarily for them. Menendez and the PMC found a ladder headed to the air strip.

'' This is where we part.'' Salazar announced. '' My task is done. Go on, but I will remain here.''

Menendez nodded, and they continued up, leaving Salazar behind.

* * *

Salazar started walking back to where dozens of sailors advanced on him, guns drawn.

_'' Sir, put the guns down, now! Hands on your head!'_' One of them yelled.

He dropped his guns and kicked them over and put his hands up.

That was when he saw the leader. David Mason, also known as 'Section', the SEAL commander.

His old friend was now rushing towards him, anger, hurt, hatred, and most of all,determination in his eyes.

He grabbed Salazar by the collar and started pushing him backwards.

'' _You. Betrayed. Us ALL, **Salazar!'**_**'** He yelled, his voice a solution of poison, sharp steel, and lava.

Salazar felt a brief bang of regret for what he had done, but his resolve was strong. He was not afraid of what would happen, he knew he was destined for hell. He had carried out his purpose. He knew his reason would not satisfy.

'' Today is a difficult day, Section.'' He whispered. The anger refused to subside in David's eyes.

'' But tomorrow, we all win.'' He finished.

'' Not you!'' This was a different voice, as Salazar looked to the side, and saw Harper. His eyes were blazing with fury, and he had the business end of a handgun pointed at Salazar's head. He smirked at his old friend and turned his head to the side, where he looked David straight in the eye. _Dying, surrounded by friends. How nice. _

He couldn't help notice the irony. He was going to die, just as Chloe had. Accepting his fate, facing away from his killer. Maybe it was Chloe's ghost cursing him to die as she had, as the ultimate revenge.

The gun fired and Javier Salazar's world went black. He never felt the thud as his body hit the floor.

**( So here is my second Call of duty fanfic. I realized that my first one ( The Tide of Chaos) crashed and burned, because shortcuts to happy endings are not the most interesting work. So here is Salazar, this time I retained his treacherous character. I decided that getting inside his head would be interesting, especially considering his behaviour. I got the idea that although he was loyal enough to Menendez to help him hack the Drone Fleet, there were some things that were not without some regret- killing Chloe for instance. It was rather clear that he killed her in this outcome, simply out of necessity to advance Menendez's plans, unlike DeFalco, who butchered her in another outcome, for no reason at all. **

**To get this outcome, you have to kill DeFalco the Madfalcon in the mission '' Karma'', but spare Harper in mission 8. ( The Strikeforce missions do not matter.) Let me know what you think. **


End file.
